The Order
by Windclanwarrior
Summary: I wasn't born here. I was born someplace else. There I have a mother. But I am the champion of the order, would I want to find a mother? Quick oneshot I made based off an idea that I've been incubating for a while.


I wasn't born here. No. I was born somewhere far away. I don't remember anything. Except tall stone walls. And a mother. A real mother. Here I am, champion of our order and look back on my life. How it could of been. How I could have brothers and sisters. I wonder if I could ever enter that life. Find those walls of stone. Find my mother.  
0o0o0o0o  
Cinderheart and Lionblaze have had their first kits, there were three, two females and a male, for three moons, when it happened. The male was sturdy and adventurous, like his father, he did what all kits wanted to do, explore the forest, but he went further than any clan cat has gone before, why would they want to? They had everything they wanted around the lake. The order lived in a steep hollow that was home to several large trees, that were flat on the top, so when viewed from the surrounding highland, it looked for all the world like and normal part of the forest floor. In the winter, the snow fell onto the maze like work of branches designed to keep the bottom dry and the hollow hidden. The only way a cat outside the order could find it was to fall into it. That's just what happened with Cinderheart's and Lionblaze's kit. He would then go on to become the champion of the order.  
Several years later.  
It had been a hard winter for the order, every cat available was hunting, many had to go further south than before, Stardrop, the champion included. He roamed further south than any of the order, looking for prey. He was hunting between a pine forest and a deciduous forest. After a moments hesitation he veered to thr deciduous forest, it seemed almost familiar. Dropping into a hunting crouch he twitched his ear looking for prey. He opened his mouth, smelling squirrel. He crawled stealthily forward and was almost close enough to pounce when a rustling in the bushes warned it off. Annoyed, Stardrop stamped his paw and sat down. With a mrrraw! the other cat that was hunting attacked him, but Stardrop wasn't the champion for nothing, he flipped over, driving his attacker to the ground. He then continued with his flip so that his paw was on the other cats throat. Only this cat was more of a kitten! Stardrop blinked and removed his paw. "Tis dangerous to go alone." He kitten pounced at Stardrop, he batted the kitten away, the kitten snarled, "As an apprentice of Thunderclan, I'll go where I want, when I want!""Well, tell yon Thunderclan that ye ran into the champion of the order, Stardrop!"The voice of a strong tomcat rang clear, "Are you harassing my apprentice?" A golden coloured tom thrust his way up to Stardrop and stared him down. To his surprise, the other, reddish tom with a white strip down his face stared back with equal fire in his eyes. "And thee wouldn't fight back when another cat pounces on ye?""Rookpaw was defending our territory, just like any other clan cat!""Well, I ain't part of thine silly clan rules, order cats are peaceful, and thy reserve the right to go forth unchallenged!""Huh, you don't look peaceful to me!" Lionblaze whispered something in Rookpaw's ear and the apprentice darted off."Sent for help, have ye? Are ye too scared that ye'd lose if ye faced me?""Say that to my face!" Lionblaze pounced on was surprised, this cat made a decent challenge. The two rolled and scratched, hissed and bite. Until they were intercepted by a patrol consisting of a grey cat, a reddish cat, a white cat and Rookpaw. Panting the two combatants eyed each other warily, knowing they were matched claw for claw. Stardrop looked on all the other cats in scorn. "Takes more than enough of you to bring me down, cowards!" He spat the last word. The reddish cat, obviously a minor leader of some sort ordered the other cats to bring him as a prisoner. The grey cat eyed him curiously, and asked, "What's your name?"Stardrop eyed her right back and replied, "Mine name is Stardrop. Why?"She didn't answer.  
0o0o0o0o  
Stardrop ran, expecting Thunderclan cats to jump out of the trees at any moment. Hunting for him. His escape was simple, he had waited until the guard was changing, knocked out his guard, and ran. He stumbled a bit and increased his pace, just in time to knock into a cat, this cat didn't have the smell of Thunderclan, instead the smell was more fishy. Definably up to something fishy. What a time to become humorous. He snaked out a tremendous head but that left the other cat dazed, and kept on running, but with a new purpose. He had to get the order, Thunderclan was in danger, there was many of these odd cats, enough for a raiding party.  
0o0o0o0o  
He ran into the order's hollow yowling, "Order, there are cats in need of thine skills!" The leader, Corn roused the order, "Thee need to help! Gather thine herbs!" To Stardrop she said, "Thou must go on ahead and fight, the order will follow thee, where does one find Hesse cats?""Thou must go south 'till thee smells the markings of cats." Stardrop ran south.  
0o0o0o0o  
He stood at the edge of the hollow, calling, " I have brought the order to help thee!" he tore through the bramble barrier roaring his challenge. The order stood around the edge of the Thunderclan hollow, waiting for the battle to be found herself battling next to her son. She was certain he was her son now. Stardrop wasn't a bad name, but in her heart, she would always call him Badgerkit."There's something I wish to tell you." She grunted as she flipped a Riverclan cat on his back."What dost ye wish to tell me?""Your name, that I gave you, is Badgerkit."Stardrop paused in his fighting for a moment."Yes, I am your mother, you father is Lionblaze, the cat you fought with."His voice cracked, "Do I have brothers and sisters?""You have two sisters, Flowertail, and Rowanleaf."Stardrop pounced on a Riverclan cat, and Cinderheart followed. They continued battling in ernest.  
0o0o0o0o  
The battle was done, order cats ran from cat to cat, healing. Their knowledge in the healing arts outclassed even Jayfeather's. Cinderheart was talking with Lionblaze, from the looks they gave Stardrop, it was clear what she was telling him. Do I belong here? The honest answer was no, i don't belong here, I belong with the order, no matter how much Cinderheart, Lionblaze, my family want me to, I don't belong here.

0o0o0o0o

The order was honored, we were made lifelong allies of Thunderclan! I got to know my family, I haven't told them of my decision to stay with the order. The leader of Thunderclan, Bramblestar, gave me a surprise, at the request of my parents, he gave me my old name back, I am now Badgerheart! I may not stay with Thunderclan, but I will carry my name in my heart, I am not Stardrop anymore, I am Badgerheart!

A/N: If you didn't understand the order's stuff (I don't know what else to call it), the champion is not the leader, the champion is the cat that does all the fighting that's required, overall, the order is a peaceful group. Think of a clan of medicinecats with one warrior. That's basically what the order is. If you want me to do more with the order or Badgerheart, just review!


End file.
